


The Way It Ends

by katlynwtf



Series: The Life and Death of Shinobi [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: Naruto had once promised to die with Sasuke - but things never happen the way they think it will.





	The Way It Ends

Blood bubbles in Sasuke’s throat, spattering across the front of his armor when he coughs. The cough contracts the muscles in his chest, sending pain lancing through his broken ribs, and he wonders if this is where he dies.

That might not be so bad, he thinks, looking up at Naruto through blurred eyes. The Jinchuuriki is cloaked in Nine-Tails chakra, a burning sun that almost hurts to look at, screaming for Sakura.

 _It’s too late,_  he wants to say, but chokes on the words.  _It’s okay. I’ve made my peace with dying_.

The enemy shinobi had come out of no where, ambushing their group as they’d been travelling to the capitol for a meeting with the Fire Daimyo. They had struck hard and fast, obliterating the rear guard in seconds before moving on to the Hokage’s personal guard. He’d lost track of Sakura in the chaos, but paid it no mind - she could take care of herself. He had instead put all of his attention on Naruto, who could also take care of himself, but it was his duty to protect him, and he would do that job until the bitter end.

And this, he supposes, was how it ended - bleeding out in Naruto’s arms, coated in a layer of blood so thick he isn’t sure how much of it is his and how much of it belongs to the enemies he’s killed.

It’s almost reminiscent of their very first mission as Team Seven - he had been as ready to give his life to defend Naruto then as he was now.

“Stay with me, Sasuke,” Naruto says frantically, yelling for Sakura again. His voice is muffled, as though it is coming from the far end of a long tunnel. “Don’t you die on me.”

“Did… Did you mean it?” Sasuke chokes out, grasping weakly for Naruto’s arm. His hand leaves a bloody smear on the edge of his cloak. “You said once… that you would die with me. Did you mean it?”

“Of course I did, but you’re not dying,” Naruto snaps, turning his head to glare down at him. “I won’t let you.”

“Unless you suddenly learned medical ninjutsu… you don’t have much say in the matter… usuratonkachi.” Sasuke coughs again, sucking in a trembling breath when it passes. “Promise me… Promise you won’t die.”

“Shut the hell up,” Naruto growls, wrapping his arms tighter around Sasuke. “Shut the hell up, you idiot. I’m Hokage, and I’m ordering you not to die.”

“Doesn’t work like that.” He bares his bloodstained teeth in some semblance of a smile. “Promise me, Naruto. You still have to… change the world.” It’s getting harder to breathe with the blood filling his lungs, harder to see Naruto through his darkening vision. Naruto doesn’t answer, raising his head to scream for Sakura again.

It’s too late.

The last sound Sasuke hears as he drifts away is Naruto’s anguished howl, echoing in the black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I'm sorry.


End file.
